Simply Simon
"Simply Simon" is episode 15 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "The girls are on the run from Sheriff Snarf's ogre deputies when the come upon the perfect way to sneak into "King" Simon's castle: disguised as a traveling troupe of male actors (girls were not allowed). Just before Simon's massive clockwork magic-absorber can suck all of the magic out of Olde Worlde Trollzopolis, Sapphire's clever adjustments send the magic streaming back - and send Simon and Snarf flying out of town. Trollzopolis is changed back to its loud, bright, modern self." Synopsis Life goes on in “Simon-Town” with a large reward posted for the capture of the BFFL. Troll girls are working extra hard while the boys play around and salute to Simon. Inside of his castle, Simon has created a magic-extraction machine to drain magic from all over the town. He gloats to the Ancients who he holds trapped in an amber bottle that they will soon be trapped forever. The BFFLs are trying to sneak through town to the castle (though getting temporarily distracted by shoe stores and Ruby’s selfishness streak) when they are recognized by Ogre guards. They flee and pretend to be statues to escape their color-blind trackers, but there is still some bickering amongst the group. They hide out in a gypsy camp and find their magic is too weak to cast an invisibility spell. Amethyst finds a caravan of costumes and suggests they dress as boys, an idea that intrigues Onyx. Riding through town unbothered in their disguises, the BFFL are disturbed to see females living a serf-level existence. Snarf halts them and declares that if they want to put on a performance for Simon, they must first entertain him with their show. Onyx is at first reluctant to act the part of a clown, but when weighing the options of humiliation verses serfdom, she plays her part and succeeds in making Snarf laugh. The gremlin king is still bragging about his machine to his captive trolls, fantasizing about what Simon-Town will look like decorated in his image. Though he’s entertained by their show, Snarf demands the actors by pretty good to see his master. The disguised trolls turn to slapstick humor, their pie throwing impressing not just Snarf, but the boys wandering past who start picking on the female townsfolk to Amethyst’s anger. Snarf finally allows them entry into Simon’s castle. The gremlin is at first unimpressed with the entertainers until they put on a play of him tormenting Snarf, causing everyone but the dog-beast to laugh. This includes the serf Coral who accidentally spills water on Snarf, angering him and then breaking down when he threatens to take away her mirror. Though they aren’t fond of Coral, the BFFL steps in. In the ensuing tussle with Snarf, Amethyst loses her fake beard and Simon recognizes them, using his machine to veal their true forms and revealing the Ancients. Simon begins to transfer them into their own amber bottle but becomes distracted when his magic collection machine has reached capacity. With two trolls still uncaptured, Amethyst distracts the villains while Sapphire reverses the machine, sending all its magic back into the town. Simon-Ville disappears and everyone returns to Modern-Day Trollzopolis. Simon has become depowered but with the little magic he has left, he and Snarf vanish. Ruby congratulates Sapphire quick thinking and Coral wanders by, remarking she should “like” Amethyst for something but doesn’t recall why. Coal also turns up, likewise amnesic of what has gone on but feels like maybe he did something wrong. The girls are glad no one remembers a thing, though Ruby slips in a playful dig about Rock’s memory issues. Spell Moment * Heartfelt Tears Spell Spells Used *'Trapping friends is awful mean, make us so we can't be seen' **User: Topaz **Result: Tries to turn BFFL invisible, but fails Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes